


Wizards, Werewolves and Avengers, Oh My!

by molmcmahon



Series: Worlds Collide [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Kanima Jackson Whittemore, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molmcmahon/pseuds/molmcmahon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes back from his five month vacation to find everything fine, if a little different. There are now werewolves coming to and from the Avengers mansion, including one alpha who has moved in. But hey, Harry's adaptable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wizards, Werewolves and Avengers, Oh My!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, Teen Wolf or Avengers. They belong to JK Rowling, Jeff Davis and Marvel, respectively.

Harry gave a sigh of relief at finally seeing the Avengers mansion once again. It had been a tiring few months in London; his friends had badgered him nonstop about finding someone to settled down with but he had had enough when they had set him up with a random witch. His friends didn't even know that he was gay though he probably should have told them sooner. Hell, they didn't even know he worked for SHIELD. No one in the wizarding world did; they were too fixed on their own issues, not the least of which was another possible dark wizard.

The minute that Kingsley had come to him to ask about taking down this dark lord, or was it dark lady, Harry had sighed, stood up and apparated out of there. He was done with the wizarding world; if they wanted to stop the lady then they could bloody well do it on their own.

He smiled, tucked his broomstick under his arm and walked up to the front porch, carrying his duffel over his shoulder.

“Harry, it is good to see you again,” Jarvis spoke up.

Harry nodded, closing his eyes for a brief minute at the feeling that overwhelmed him. He was home again. Well, home with six Avengers and one AI. And he supposed, whoever SHIELD had chosen to replace him while he was gone. He could feel the aura of strange magic that was floating around the mansion; it obviously came from a person who was very powerful, almost as powerful as him. Harry wondered what it would be like to spar magically with whoever it was; it probably would be a lot of fun but challenging too.

It had been... nine months since he had last dealt with Loki and since then, he hadn't come across a person who could best him. Whoever the magic was coming from probably could easily keep up with him, especially since Fury had picked them as a replacement for Harry.

“It's good to be back, Jarvis,” Harry finally replied, stepping up to the door. He pulled out his key and unlocked the door and stepped inside. “Anything big happen in my absence?”

“In a manner of speaking,” Jarvis remarked, sounding very odd for an AI, even if it was Tony Stark's AI.

“What in the hell does that mean?”

“I shall leave you to find out on your own.”

Harry groaned but walked into the common room(otherwise called the living room) and almost stumbled at the sight that met him there. There were nine big wolves lying in the middle of the room, all cuddled around two humans and there was a... big lizard thing?

“WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL? What happened while I was gone?”

The biggest wolf in the group, or should Harry call it a pack, blinked one eye open, glanced at him, took a big sniff then went back to sleep. The others didn't even move, just kind of curled into each other a little more.

“Harry, you're back!” Bruce whispered, walking into the room and avoiding the wolves and the lizard... thing. “Let's move into the hallway. They're sleeping off the full moon from last night.”

Once they were well away from the group of people and creatures, Harry immediately pulled Bruce into a hug. He felt the doctor stiffen then relax after a second, wrapping his arms around him.

“It's good to see you,” Harry said quietly as his other inhuman side relaxed even more at the knowledge that at least one of the members of his family was safe and in one piece.

Harry was the one to pull apart from the hug and he looked Bruce over.

“The full moon? Why are there werewolves in the Avengers mansion?” Harry repeated, still sounding a bit hysterical, even to himself. Though, it seemed that everyone was completely ignoring the wolves and the lizard thing.

Bruce quirked an eyebrow. “You knew?”

“I knew... about werewolves, you mean? Of course I knew! One of my surrogate godfathers was a werewolf! There are much worse things in the wizarding world than werewolves. And what's the deal with the lizard thing? What is that?” Harry was still gaping and trying to keep his voice down. Key word there being 'trying'.

“Hey, Harry.”

Harry turned to see Clint walking down the stairs. “Clint! It's good to see you. Is everyone fine with the wolf action going on in there?”

He jerked a thumb to indicate the wolf/lizard/human pack in the living room.

Clint grinned. “It was a bit weird at first but we've gotten used to it.”

“Do they come here after every full moon?” Harry asked, his voice now lowered.

“Yep, though the only werewolf that stays here is the alpha,” Bruce replied. “The others all have homes close by. And parents too, if I'm not mistaken.”

Harry sighed and looked up to the stairs when he heard two pairs of feet coming down. His eyes widened at another sight that he didn't think he would see anytime in the near future then looked at Bruce and Clint.

Clint chuckled. “Yeah, they got together. Cap and Tony. Finally.”

Harry smiled softly as Tony and Steve both came down the stairs together.

“Steve! Tony!”

He watched as Tony and Steve looked up, a smile starting on Steve's face.

“Harry! When did you get back in?” Steve asked, trotting down the stairs ahead of Tony.

“Just now,” Harry replied then grinned. “So you two got together while I was gone?”

“S' good to see you,” Tony added, holding his hand up to his nose. “Not like a I missed you or anything though.”

Harry chuckled. “You sick?”

“He has a cold,” Bruce commented, chuckling.

“He's been insufferable,” Clint added, turning around to see Natasha coming from the other end of the mansion. Harry could see that she had been going through the training room that Tony had set up a year ago as she had a towel around her neck.

“Hey!” Tony exclaimed then wobbled a little. Steve went to wrap an arm around him and placed a fond kiss on Tony's forehead.

“Hi Natasha,” Harry murmured as she stopped beside Clint.

“Harry, it's good to have you back,” Natasha replied. “Everyone's been missing you.”

Clint rolled his eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Harry was just setting out all the food that he had cooked up when they heard movement in the living room. He glanced at the assembled Avengers then when they seemed unperturbed, he put out the last of the belgian waffles that he had made. Initially, he had just made enough for the Avengers and himself but he remembered about the little pack that was sleeping off the full moon and then had made a lot more food. There were also four pots of coffee all ready to go. He remembered how much Remus ate the morning after.

“Dig in, everyone,” Harry finally said and as everyone grabbed plates and started to pile food on. “We should get... a professional chef or something. If it's going to be like this on every full moon.”

“Ha! Like anyone would even want to come here,” Clint replied, about to put a piece of waffle in his mouth.

“Well, I'm not going to cook every day. I'm not your personal chef; I'm just the SHIELD agent who just happens to like you guys enough to stay here,” Harry argued. “And with the werewolves and the lizard person... Perhaps Pepper could find someone willing enough? Or... I could see if I could get Winky and Dobby to come work here.”

Tony glanced his way then turned to look at the entrance way that lead to the living room. The table where they all ate was surrounded by any walls so everyone could see in all directions.

Harry turned around in his seat to see the young man who was emanating the magic that he had sensed. He stood up and moved to go reach out his hand to the kid.

“Harry Potter.”

The kid blearily rubbed his eyes and looked Harry over, shaking his hand briefly. Harry noticed Stiles' eyes gleam for a second then Harry subtly shook his head in hopes that the younger man would not say a thing. “Stiles Stilinski.”

“It's good to meet you,” Harry said, withdrawing his hand after shaking. “I take it, it was a very busy full moon last night?”

Stiles blinked then looked over to the Avengers, who had gone suspiciously silent. “Did you guys tell him?”

“No, nope, don't look at us,” Clint sputtered.

Natasha chuckled.

“What Clint said,” Tony added as Steve nudged him to take more food. “We didn't tell him.”

Stiles turned back to look at Harry. “Then you knew before, about werewolves?”

“Yes, I did. One of my godfathers was a werewolf,” Harry replied. “So I'm cool with it, if that's what you're really asking.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes at Harry but shrugged. “It's way too early to be talking about this.”

“And you haven't gotten food and coffee in your belly yet.”

Harry turned to look at the entrance way to see 9 werewolves all crowded in before the table, along with one human young woman and one young man that smelled like a lizard.

Stiles grinned and went up to the guy who had spoken and burrowed into his arms. “Derek, this was the other wizard I've been telling you about.”

Harry watched bemusedly as Stiles waved vaguely behind him. The guy that had wrapped an arm around Stiles was clearly the alpha werewolf of this little pack.

“Stiles,” one of the other younger men said, coming up to stand next to the alpha.

“He's not fully awake yet.”

Steve chuckled at what Derek said. Natasha and Clint stood up, having finished breakfast, went to deposit their dishes in the kitchen.

Harry shuffled back to stand next to the table then glanced at the group and back to the Avengers around the table. Ad now he realized that the table had been enlarged in order to have room for everyone, Avengers, SHIELD agents and werewolf pack included.

“Would anyone be willing enough to give introductions?” Harry enquired, looking at the group.

“Oh, well, I'm Scott McCall,” the guy who had walked up to stand alongside Stiles and the alpha. “That's Derek Hale, our alpha.”

“Lydia Martin,” the young woman with the light blond hair replied.

“Allison Argent,” the young woman who was leaning against Scott said.

“Jackson Whittemore,” the young man whom Lydia was leaning on.

“Cora Hale,” the younger woman with brown hair said. “That's Isaac Lahey.”

Harry saw Cora point to the guy beside her.

“Erica Reyes,” the other young woman with the curly golden blond hair spoke. “And this is Boyd.”

“So are all of you werewolves? Or... whatever the proper term for the lizard creature is?” Harry asked, going to sit back down at the table and grabbing another waffle for himself.

Once he did, everyone of the werewolf/lizard/human variety came over to the table and grabbed plates and food for themselves. The room became a lot louder as they started to chat amongst themselves about various things.

“Jackson's called a kanima,” Lydia replied after she had gathered some food onto a plate.

Harry was about to put a bite of fruit in his mouth when Natasha started to talk.

“Clint and I are going to go spar,” the assassin spoke.

“See you later then,” Harry replied.

“It is good to have you back, Harry,” Natasha remarked, smiling at him.

Harry smiled back at her and turned to see that the werewolf pack had pretty much demolished most of the food. He chuckled and turned to look at Tony, who was gaping at them.

“Tony, you aren't used to it yet?” Harry commented. “Or is the first post full moon morning that you've seen?”

“Oh, it's not,” Stiles finally said, grinning at the engineer. “He's just not used to it.”

Tony sputtered, coughing mid-way through.

Harry chuckled. “Even with Thor and Steve and myself, you're still not used to it...”

Harry glanced over to Tony and Steve and remembered something that he had wanted to ask.

“Steve, where's Thor? Back in Asgard?” Harry asked, finishing up his plate.

“Oh, he took his brother back to Asgard,” Bruce answered.

“Ah, so Loki came this way while I was gone then?” Harry asked, glancing over at Stiles expectantly.

Stiles was busy gobbling down food and Harry exchanged an amused glance with Derek and Steve.

“It was a busy full moon,” Derek replied, with a fond smile and a bit of a leer in Stiles' direction. “But yes, Loki was here while you were gone.”

Stiles turned to look at Derek and blushed.

“Thor said he'd be back quickly enough,” Steve added. “But things have been pretty quiet as of recently; it's odd.”

Harry chuckled then got up. Bruce had finished by now and so had Steve and Tony so he went about cleaning off their plates.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Harry once again settled in the Avengers mansion easily. His room was on the top floor(the mansion had four floors, with an underground hangar) and one wall was just one-way windows so that he could look out but no one could look in through the outside. It had been the only one that his nonhuman half had approved of. As soon as he entered his room though, he turned the temperature down to what he considered comfortable. His second day back, he strolled down the stairs to stop on the second floor and strode to the small infirmary that Tony had had built when the Avengers had moved in.

Harry made sure it was well-stocked, the eight beds well in order then moved down to Tony's lab. Unsurprisingly, Steve was right there in the lab with Tony, trying to get Tony to come out of the lab. Harry stopped in the door and peered in.

“Did Clint ask you for a new bow?” Harry asked, stepping to stand alongside Steve.

Tony yelped, though it sounded a bit odd with his scratchy throat and stuffed up nose.

“Ah no, Allison did,” Tony replied, pulling out some tools. “When Clint told her that I made him new bows, she asked me if I could make her a new one too.”

“So...” Harry started. “Why are you working when you're sick though? I could--”

Steve turned to look at him and made shushing motions. “I'm trying to get him to take it easy. Giving him a potion that would ease the symptoms would make it worse.”

“Oh,” Harry whispered then he looked at Tony. “Do I have to go get Pepper then? Allison seems like a woman who could wait a while for one of your bows.”

“Fine, if you guys are tag-teaming me then I'll go along with it,” Tony replied, glancing between Harry and Steve. “For now.”

“Good. I was about to go get Bruce if Harry hadn't come around,” Steve commented, going to catch Tony as he stumbled a little.

“You wouldn't!” Tony exclaimed, glaring at Steve.

 

* * *

 

A couple of days later, Harry called both Dobby and Winky into the mansion's kitchen. The two of them were still working at Hogwarts as far as he knew so it took a minute or two before they appeared in the kitchen before him.

“Master Harry Potter! It's good to see you,” Dobby exclaimed while Winky glanced around the kitchen.

“What does Harry Potter want?” Winky asked as she turned to look up at him.

Harry sighed. “I... was wondering if you two wanted a new job? I work here--”

“Oh, Dobby has heard about where you work now,” the house elf replied. “Dobby keeps tabs on Harry Potter.”

“That doesn't sound at all creepy.”

Harry turned around to see Stiles, Derek and Bruce walking into the kitchen. They both startled when they saw the two elves and their eyes widened.

Harry chuckled but started introductions anyway. “Stiles, Derek, Bruce, this is Dobby and Winky. They're house elves.”

“House elves?” Bruce asked slowly.

“Elves? Elves exist?” Stiles questioned, staring at the two smaller beings.

“Yes, they're kind of like the self-appointed butlers of the wizarding world,” Harry replied. “Dobby, if you're aware of where I work, would you like to take over here? Do the same jobs like you do in Hogwarts?”

“Dobby would like to,” the house elf replied with a grin.

“Winky, how about you?”

“Yes, anything for Master Harry Potter!”

Stiles, Derek and Bruce all grimaced at that.

“That is so weird,” Stiles muttered.

 

* * *

 

 

 

On the fifth morning since Harry had been back, he ambled down to the kitchen, taking the steps slowly. He padded down the hallway, hearing voices in the kitchen. Stiles, from what he had seen so far, was a morning person so his was one of the voices. Derek was up too. Bruce was up and so was Natasha. Steve was up too as the super-soldier was also a morning person. He could smell the delightful smells of chocolate chip pancakes and wondered why Tony wasn't up yet. Tony loved pancakes with chocolate chips in them as Harry had discovered a couple of years ago. Though on the other hand, his cold might have gotten worse.

As soon as he reached the doorway to the kitchen, he had yet to take another step when he realized that the talking that he had previously heard had stopped. Harry glanced up and looked at everyone.

Stiles and Derek were gaping; Bruce, Natasha and Steve were grinning at him. And they were tall.

“Uh... what... why. Are we in an episode of Lost?” Stiles finally croaked out, his fingers grasping for something. “Is this how it all starts? Polar bears in the kitchen?”

Harry huffed and it came out... like a bear. He would have blushed but he wasn't in his human form. Apparently he had shifted into his animagus form sometime during the night and hadn't registered it in the morning.

“Harry...” Bruce teased.

He instantly shifted back to his human form(being careful to not let his semi-permanent rune flicker) and luckily, he was still wearing his pajama pants and shirt.

“Oops?”

Bruce started to laugh out right and so did Steve. Natasha grinned, taking a sip of her coffee.

“How?” Stiles asked, still gaping a little.

Harry sighed. “It's a spell that I can perform on myself. I can change into an animal form whenever I want to.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

As the days passed, it was rather odd, as Steve had remarked. Their pseudo-regular appearances of villains or super villains hadn't shown up in a while. The third week Harry was back, Doctor Doom showed up with his bots and tried to once again destroy the Avengers. However, with the addition of an alpha werewolf and two wizards, Doom didn't stand a chance. Thor had come back a couple days ago and with him, Doctor Doom stood even less of a chance.

Civilians had gotten used to seeing the big, black wolf fighting alongside the Avengers and the occasional extra wolves and or lizard creature. They were just cleaning up the battle, with destroyed bots everywhere and Doctor Doom to take into custody, Harry was eyeing the team with a critical eye. He had dimly heard a someone take a hit during the battle but he wasn't quite sure who it had been.

As Clint and Natasha walked out from whatever position they were fighting from, Harry saw Clint limping up to the group. Bruce had yet to shift back so Harry went over to Clint's side. However, Harry had seen that Tony had taken to carrying spare clothes to battles with them so Bruce didn't have to be naked after changing back.

“You want me to ice that wound or do you want one of SHIELD's agent to look at it?” Harry asked quietly, inserting himself under Clint's shoulder. Natasha was letting Clint lean against her so his other side was supported.

“Could you do it?” Clint asked blearily. Harry could see that he was already pale and sweating.

“Of course,” Harry replied, glancing over toward where Stiles was overseeing the SHIELD agents taking Doom into custody. Derek was there too, red-eyeing Doom when the guy tried to pull a fast one. Then he helped Clint over to a chair that had gotten whirled around in the chaos. Doom, or rather his bots, had attacked a restaurant with outdoor seating during the chaos. “Natasha, you want to go get a first aid kit?”

“Sure.”

“Okay, it's your leg, right?” Harry asked, dragging another chair over with his foot and sitting down opposite from Clint.

“Yeah, my left one,” Clint replied, gritting his teeth.

“May I?” Harry gestured to the aforementioned leg to which Clint nodded.

Harry drew Clint's leg up and propped it onto his lap and pushed his armor/leggings up after seeing that the wound was at Clint's calf. It was a wound from one of the bots so it was from a phaser of some kind.

He glanced up to look for Iron Man. “Hey Tony!”

“Yeah, Harry,” Tony asked, coming down to the ground and striding over to them, raising his face mask.

“You may want to take apart these bots again,” Harry remarked. “They appear to have new components to them.”

“Will do. Oh, Brucie! We have a new task!” Tony took off and went to go talk the Hulk into changing back.

Harry chuckled then turned back to Clint. He drew a hand and focused his inner magic to create some ice in his hand then slowly applied it to the wound. He dimly heard Stiles and Derek walking up to watch, along with Natasha coming back with the first aid kit.

“Another spell?” Stiles questioned, looking at the ice coming off from Harry's hand.

“Uh, kind of? Think of it as like a mutant power, like the X-Men,” Harry replied tentatively. That was a flat out lie but it was for the better. It wasn't a power like Charles Xavier's telepathy or like Erik Lensherr's metal manipulation. Harry was the best kept secret in all of SHIELD's history and only two people, well one person and one AI, knew about him. Fury and Jarvis.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Stiles, would you like to duel this afternoon?” Harry asked as they sat in the backyard of the mansion watching the wolves and lizard train. Harry had been astounded to watch as the pack had met up at the mansion during the next week to go through training exercises. Stiles had commented the week before that the pack had not found a suitable place to train and Tony had suggested the backyard. The yard was big, consisting of maybe an acre or so with a pool and a lot of trees dotted around the yard along the fence.

Bruce, Natasha, Clint, and surprisingly Bucky(with Steve sitting by his friend's side) were watching too and Harry knew they were amazed. He also knew the two assassins and possibly Barnes were analyzing the pack's moves.

“Duel?” Stiles repeated with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah, sparring but with magic?” Harry explained. “You've never dueled before, at least with magic?”

Stiles grinned. “I've dueled but it's usually against an enemy. I've never used my magic just for fun with a friend before.”

“Would you like to duel with me?”

“Yeah, that sounds like fun,” Stiles remarked, glancing over to where Jackson was taking on Derek in their respective forms. Allison was training on the archery range that Clint normally used; and Harry could see that her bow was very similar to the bow that Clint used. Tony had probably finished building a new one for her, now that his cold had gone away a couple of days ago. Natasha, Clint and Bucky's attention was now drawn behind them to where Stiles and Harry were sitting. “Now?”

“If you want,” Harry replied. “We could also go tomorrow. It's not like we're very busy this week. And I don't think Loki has made any move to get out, according to Thor.”

“Yeah, sure, why not right now,” Stiles said. “It's still a couple hours til dinner time and I could use a good workout.”

Harry stood up and walked around the three assassins. “I'll put up wards to contain our magic; we wouldn't want stray magic going all over the place.”

Harry walked around to the nearest fence and just as he started placing a ward, he realized Stiles hadn't moved. He turned around to look at the druid and his eyes narrowed.

“Stiles?”

“Derek...”

Harry ran back over to stand in front of Stiles, seeing that he was trembling a little. “Derek!”

“Natasha, would you go get the alpha?” Harry asked, eyeing Stiles worriedly and catching him as he started to sway.

“On it,” she replied, standing up and running over to the wolves, who were busy. Though, by the looks of it, Derek had already noticed something was amiss and had shifted back to human form.

“Stiles, what is it?” Harry murmured, hearing Natasha's light footsteps and Derek's running up to them. Harry relinquished Stiles over to Derek, who pulled his mate into his arms.

Harry, Bruce, Natasha, Bucky, Steve and Clint all watched as the rest of the pack shifted back to their human forms and ran over.

“It's Peter...” Stiles whispered brokenly.

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Who's Peter?”

Scott turned to look up at him. “He's Derek's uncle.”

“Then why does Stiles look more frightened then worried?” Harry asked. “And how... what happened?”

“Peter killed Derek's sister and bit Scott,” Allison replied, steel in her voice. “He also turned Lydia.”

“We all came to New York without telling Peter that we were actually going to New York,” Lydia remarked, with a gleam in her eyes. It wasn't the gold of a werewolf's eyes but it was more like... the gleam of potential revenge.

“Stiles, what happened?” Isaac asked. “What did you see?”

Harry gaped. “Is he a seer?”

Derek shook his head. “No. He's connected to all of us, the pack and our family members. Stiles, what did you see? The pack's all here...”

Steve came over and handed over a water bottle.

Stiles took it gratefully and drank a few sips.

“Do we need to suit up?” Clint asked, cutting in.

“Peter's back in town,” Stiles finally said. “He... Melissa...”

“ _Mom,”_ Scott uttered, his eyes turning gold.

Derek growled, his own eyes turning red.

“Okay, we're going,” Natasha broke in.

“I'll go get the cars ready,” Clint said, running back into the mansion and presumably to the hangar bay/garage.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

As soon as everyone arrived at the home that Derek had given them directions to, they all jumped out, weapons ready. It was pretty much everyone except Thor, who had gone to see Jane in London, where her current lab was. And Bruce had stayed back at the mansion, as it was just a small home and one werewolf. A few of the wolves had already shifted, such as Cora who was growling and her eyes were glowing. Stiles was faintly glowing too, or well, his tattoos were and Derek hadn't left his side since leaving the mansion.

Harry could smell the scent of a foreign werewolf, though it smelled like Peter had been there and already taken off, and followed Stiles and his pack. The avengers and himself had let Derek and Stiles take the lead since this was basically unfamiliar territory for them. Well, it was for the avengers; Harry knew what to expect from a werewolf. Tony was doing reconnaissance around the home as it was a lot smaller then the mansion.

Harry watched as the pack filed into the home, pondering whether or not to call SHIELD in when he heard a scream from inside. He jumped a little then raced in when he heard Stiles call his name.

“What is it?” Harry called, running into the house and that's when he smelled the blood.

“Harry...”

He hastened to the kitchen as that's where everyone was and came to a stop. There was a man and woman on the floor, spent bullet casings on the ground in front of them and blood on the floor. He could hear their heartbeats though and he raced over to kneel at their sides.

“I take it, that's Melissa?” Harry asked quietly, putting his hand on the man's chest and pointing at the woman with his other hand.

“Yeah...” Scott choked out. “My mom...”

Harry pushed magic into both Melissa and, “Who's the other?”

“That's my dad, John,” Stiles replied. “Harry, I don't... I don't know how to heal.”

“Call Bruce in then,” Harry responded distractedly, letting his magic do what it needed to do. “And then call SHIELD. Then--”

Derek and Isaac went to work, leeching the pain from Melissa and John. “I was just about to say that.”

Harry worked for roughly about 20 minutes, patching up the worst slash wounds then withdrew. Bruce had arrived while he was busy and was bandaging up the other wounds.

Harry sat up and glanced up at Stiles, who was in Derek's arms and shaking. Little sparks of magic were being thrown off by Stiles and it looked like Derek was absorbing them somehow. Scott was being held/sandwiched by Allison, Cora and Isaac.

“They'll be okay, Stiles, Scott,” Harry murmured. “We got here just in time.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Harry paced back and fourth on the helicarrier, in the medbay. It was the afternoon after the attack, which had led to SHIELD swarming the house and piloting all of them up to the helicarrier which had been in the area. All of the Avengers were here, including Thor who had arrived sometime in the morning, and the pack was all here.

Derek and Stiles were asleep in the same bed; Stiles had been exhausted enough to not complain at the hospital bed or the medbay. The rest of the wolves/lizard/human pack was gathered around either the two or the two parents, who were in beds too.

Harry sighed and glanced at Allison, who was looking at her cellphone occasionally with increasing worrisome glances. He strode over to her and narrowed his eyes in worry.

“Something wrong?” Harry asked.

“My father hasn't texted me back yet,” Allison replied, pulling out her phone. “And with what's happening...”

Harry glanced at where Scott was standing over his mother's bed then back at Allison. “You're worried that Peter or is about to.”

Allison nodded.

Harry rubbed his forehead for a second. “Was your father last at your house?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, I can get you there quickly,” Harry remarked. “If you're up for it.”

“Yes, when can we leave?” Allison questioned, pulling her bow from her back.

“Right now,” Harry replied. “Just picture your home in your mind and give me your hand.”

Harry held out his hand, palm up and Allison took it immediately. “Hold on.”

Harry pulled a thread of magic and centered it to travel into Allison's surface thoughts then apparated.

* * *

 

 

They landed in a small, brick apartment in what appeared to be the kitchen. Harry instantly could smell the same werewolf from Melissa and John's attack. Allison nocked an arrow to her bow at Harry's pointed look. He quickly wrapped a silencing spell around the two of them, so that they would have the element of surprise.

“Whatever happens, you can trust me,” Harry whispered, glancing at Allison. “Lead the way. He seems to be upstairs.”

Allison stared at him, raising an eyebrow. “Can you sense my dad?”

Harry took a deep breath, smelling one werewolf and now that the wolf was in the same apartment, he could smell more than a hint of madness. But...

“Yeah, I can both smell and hear your dad,” Harry replied, following Allison up the staircase. “He's alive.”

“You can hear and smell my dad?” Allison asked, not even turning to look at him.

“Yeah, it's a thing that I can do,” Harry whispered as they ascended the stairs and came out on the second floor.

“'It's a thing you can do?' You've been spending too much time with Stiles,” Allison remarked.

“It's not like I've any choice...” Harry trailed off. “They're in there.”

Allison nodded, following Harry's gesture and strode down the hallway to the door at the end. At her nod, Harry strode to stand right behind her as she knocked the door open. At that instant, Harry removed the silencing spell and followed the younger woman into the room. He winced at the sight that met them; the werewolf, Peter, was standing over someone that was tied to the bed. Peter also had claws instead of fingers and they were rather long.

“PETER!”

The werewolf jumped and turned, a sneer growing on his face. “So, you find me. I was wondering if you would catch me. Though I am a little surprised at the timing. Allison, your father is quite handsome tied to the bed like this, isn't he?”

Harry growled and he saw Allison stiffen and release an arrow. The arrow didn't hit its' target as Peter charged the young hunter. However, the werewolf never made it.

 

* * *

 

 

Allison stared at the man who had... brought her to her father's apartment turned... blue and had grown a couple feet taller in a matter of seconds. The man also grew a pair of horns on his head and markings made themselves known all over his skin. She watched as ice started to grow over him and he only needed to take one step to be in front of her.

“Nope. Not going to happen,” the man growled, reaching out to grasp Peter's throat before anything could happen to her.

Allison gaped; she had never heard of anything like this before. She was pretty sure her dad...

“Dad!”

Harry held the crazed werewolf in one hand, not even straining at all. He could feel Peter start to tremble and the scent he associated with fear started to waft off of him.

“Now, we're going to do this all civilized,” Harry remarked calmly, or as calmly as he could talk in his true form, staring right into Peter's eyes. “You are going to stay right here while I tend to Allison's father and then call SHIELD, understood? Any stray move and I kill you right here.”

Harry stared into Peter's eyes, assessing for a second before sighing. He nonchalantly cast a stunning spell right at the werewolf and watched as Peter dropped.

Harry took a deep breath before trying to relax. His true form dropped away after a minute or two then he turned around to go over to aid Allison. He padded over to the bed and helped to untie the man. There were a few slashes but nothing as bad as Melissa McCall and John Stilinski.

“Allison, what's your father's name?”

He glanced over to Allison as no answer came. “Allison?”

“He's okay, right?” She asked, not looking at him.

“Yeah, he's just unconscious,” Harry replied. “Blood loss from the injuries, concussion.”

“What are you?” She inquired, looking up at him.

“If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone,” Harry replied, gently pulling Allison's father into his arms. “Not even the rest of your pack.”

Allison slowly nodded, studying him. Harry quickly performed a spell that would hide them from Heimdall for a minute or two then responded.

“I'm a Jötunn, a Frost Giant if you will,” Harry replied. “Now, let's get back to the helicarrier.”

“It's Chris,” Allison remarked, coming over to stand next to him.

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Hmm?”

“My father's name is Chris.”

“Oh, good to know.”

* * *

 

 

 

Once Harry dropped Allison and Chris off at the med bay in the helicarrier, he apparated himself and Peter to SHIELD headquarters in New York. The agents here knew him so they knew to let him pass The werewolf was completely silent and he occasionally turned to Harry and smirked. Harry waved at the SHIELD agents that were on duty and dragged Peter through the facility and to the cells.

“You are a piece of work,” Harry muttered, shutting the werewolf in.

Peter laughed a little hysterically, a little crazily. “I saw you.”

Harry smirked at him. “It's not like my boss doesn't know about me. He doesn't particularly care.”

Harry was about to walk out of the room when he heard Peter mutter something.

“What was that?” Harry asked, a hint of a steely undertone coming through. He didn't turn around though.

“I said, could you give my dear nephew a message for me?”

Harry turned around but didn't walk back to the cell. “And what would that be?”

“I left a gift for them.”

Harry inwardly winced and walked right back out of the room and apparated back to the helicarrier. He made sure the pack was okay then strode out of the medbay and went directly to the command deck where Fury was overseeing a mission.

“Harry, good to see you,” Fury remarked.

“We have a problem,” Harry replied steadily as he went to stand in front of the leader of SHIELD.

Fury raised an eyebrow at him but nodded. “I am aware of the werewolf that you put in one of the cells. I had thought that to be taken care of already.”

“He said something to me. Something about leaving a 'gift' for his nephew,” Harry said, lowering his voice.

“A gift for his nephew?”

“His nephew is Derek Hale, Agent Stilinski's partner,” Harry replied. “And a gift from Peter could mean anything.”

Fury sighed and signaled to one of the agents then turned back to Harry. “We found the warehouse he was living in. Take a squad with you and at least one werewolf, if they wouldn't mind going.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

The minute Harry and a squad of agents got out of their cars, he could smell the distinct smell of werewolf. Cora Hale and Isaac Lahey had agreed to come with them and they could obviously smell it too, their eyes starting to glow yellow.

Though as Harry was directing the agents, he heard more than saw Isaac sidle up to his side.

“I recognize the scent,” Isaac murmured, his eyes widening in disbelief.

Harry raised an eyebrow and turned to look at him. Isaac had a strained look on his face, his jaw going slack.

“Is it... a potential enemy?” Harry asked.

Isaac shook his head. “No... I can't belief Peter would do this. It's one of our friends from Beacon Hills. Peter turned him.”

“What's his name then?”

“Danny,” Isaac whispered, turning to Cora.

“Do you two want to go in first then? If he's a new werewolf, it could get messy for humans,” Harry remarked.

“Yeah, if you wouldn't mind. And what do you mean by 'humans'? You're human, right?” Isaac questioned, staring at him.

“Nope. But go ahead. If you need backup, howl or something,” Harry spoke.

 

 

* * *

 

 

By the time that Harry, Isaac, Cora and the new werewolf, Danny, made it back to the helicarrier, Harry could feel the strained vibes of the three werewolves. Harry had been forced to stun the younger man as Derek wasn't around but Danny did look like he was glad to be found by people other than Peter.

Harry left the werewolves to it and was about to apparate back to the mansion when Thor came racing into the medbay.

Tony and the rest of the Avengers had already gone back to the mansion so it was odd that Thor hadn't gone back with them.

“Harry! Stiles!”

Harry winced when the patients in the medbay groaned at Thor's loud voice.

“Thor, buddy, do you want to take this outside?” Harry returned at a lower tone. “And not in the infirmary?”

Thor looked around and grinned sheepishly. “My apologies. Yes.”

Harry glanced at Stiles, raising an eyebrow at the druid. Stiles shook his head and jerked his thumb at where his father was still in a hospital bed. Harry turned and followed Thor outside to the hallway.

“What is it?” Harry asked.

“Loki's escaped again. I just had a visit from my parents,” Thor replied.

“Here? They landed on the helicarrier via the Bifrost?” Harry enquired, a little incredulously.

“Well, not here. They visited me at our home.”

Harry sighed; every time Loki escaped and inevitability came to fight the Avengers, he hated to fight the guy. He just barely remembered Laufey and his wife birthing Loki and then he had taken one of his newfound routes off of Jotunheim to Midgard to escape. And now...

“Okay, good to know. Thanks.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
